After the Battle
by Bellalina2
Summary: This is life for the X-men right after fighting Apocalypse. ON BREAK, MAYBE FOREVER!
1. Return to Bayville

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: Return to Bayville

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter Kitty let out a sigh of relief, they had fought so long and it had been so hard but they had won and now she was with her crush Lance, the world was saved, and Professor Xavier was free. Now she just had to make it through the rest of high school with mutant hating class mates *sigh* life was going to be easier but it would still be pretty difficult.

Levitating the Professor with the help of Cerebro Jean Gray walked to the helicopter, she felt like laughing, dancing, and sleeping all at once, she was overjoyed that they had defeated Apocalypse but it felt like she could sleep for a year, she had exhausted her physical and mental strength and she knew it, it didn't help that she was using her powers to move Professor Xavier but he was to heavy for her or anyone else to carry in the state that they were in "So I guess I'll have to take one for the team" she thought.

Kurt woke up half way through the flight home, as he bolt up he started asking questions "What happened? Did we win?" Rouge made a motion for him to shut-up and he obliged. "Don't you remember, you didn't fall asleep in till we got on the helicopter." she replied. Slowly it came back to him, He popped up from the bench he had fallen asleep on and started doing a victory dance "We Won! We Won! Where Awesome! We Won!" he bellowed with joy. "Stop it." Rogue said, jokingly punching his shoulder, but he could tell from the faint smile on her lips she though he was funny, encouraged by this he jumped up grabbing the rafters with his tail and hung there pumping his fists and chanting "We Won!" At this Rogue looked irritated and yelled "That's anoth stop already!" "Fine" he submitted and teleported back to the bench to take another nap. "Maybe will be home when I wake-up again." he thought and on that cheery note drifted off to sleep.

3 Hours Later

As the helicopter landed Kitty stepped out with Lance's arm around her waist and thought blissfully "This is where I want to be for the rest of my life." She noticed that Kurt was already there but his helicopter was still half a mile away. He waved hi but for some strange reason it looked like he was sad for a second, then his face light-up and he teleported over to them. "Looks like a Kitties caught your tongue Lance, and the rest of you." Lance looked angry and swung his fist at Kurt but he simply teleported behind him and a said "To slow! Lance and Kitty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." " Shut up!" Lance yelled balling his fist, the ground began to shake. "Stop it both of you!" Kitty screamed as Lance made a crevasse in the ground where Kurt was standing a couple of seconds ago. Kurt popped behind her still taunting Lance, Lance yelled "Phase Kitty" and started trying to bury Kurt in rubble, Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand and phased them through the dirt and rocks falling on them. "Stop it Lance!" she screamed, Kurt had finally stopped teasing Lance and was holding on to Kitty's hand for dear life "He stopped so you can stop!" "Let go of him Kitty!" was all he said still trying to bury Kurt. "No, I will not let him go so you can kill him, he's my friend." She yelled trying to get Lance to stop. "I'll like totally hate you forever if you kill him!" "You really care that much about me Katzchen?" Kurt asked, "Of course you're like one of my best friends." And Kitty knew deep in her heart that she completely meant it. They hugged dirt still flying through them, Lance saw them hug and from the looks of it he was furious. He screamed "LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" And a crevasse started to open under then, Kurt yelped and teleported them back into the helicopter. Kitty heard a loud voice in her mind and from the looks of it so did Lance and Kurt, it sounded like Professor Xavier's, it said "Stop this now." So they stopped they heard someone in the helicopter hovering above say something, the helicopter slowly landed on the ruined heliport "Oh crap" Kitty thought as she surveyed the damage and realized the destruction around them, it looked there had been a earthquake and technically there was. "I am so grounded" she simply stated knowing it to be a fact.

The helicopter landed and Bobby stepped out on to a rubble heliport with crevasses everywhere and said "Oh My Goodness." He thought it must have been Lance. "I hope we don't get sued." he said with a grin to Amara. "Oh, I'm sure we can fix it." She replied "We need to smooth it out and repave it." She called out to Tabitha "Tabby blow apart those big mounds." Tabitha said "K" and started throwing little golden balls at then, "Jean levitate some dirt into those crevasses." Jean simply shrugged and went to work. Once they finished Magma shifted and started spreading lava on the ground "Bobby make sure it doesn't get to the edges or helicopters." He made a barrier of ice around the edge and helicopters. Amara stepped over the barrier and shifted back. "Now freeze it." she told him. He slowly made a coating of ice over the top and let it cool of the magma, when the ice finished melting there was cool, hard, shiny rock coating the heliport. "There, perfect." she said "Will just tell them it was looking kind of kind of scruffy so we redid it." "You're a genius Amara" he told her, he yelled out "Who destroyed the heliport?" Kitty and Kurt pointed to Lance. And Professor Xavier spoke "Lance, Kurt, and Kitty got into a fight and destroyed the heliport, I have thought about it and Kitty and Kurt shall be grounded for 3 days "Hey, what about Lance?" Kitty and Kurt said together than blushed. "I cannot punish him because I am not his guardian. And we have more important things to discuss when we reach the school."

At the School

"We have many things to discuss." said Professor Xavier to the X-men and the brotherhood. Kurt watched from the ceiling above in the rafters of the war room. "First and foremost where is the Brotherhood staying, you are welcome to stay here so long as you obey the house rules." "And what are the rules?" Lance asked. "Don't severely hurt anyone, don't break the house, no boys in girl's bedrooms or visa-versa alone after 10, and no drinking from the milk carton." Lance looked thoughtful for a second then he and the rest of the Brotherhood huddled together and whispered, finally Lance came forward "We'll stay but I'm not sure about that last rule." And everybody started to laugh "What, Blob has no manners and eats a ton."Lance said with a serious face. "Well Fred will just have to adjust to the rules, I'll show you to your rooms when we're done talking. Now Tabitha where will you go?" Tabitha replied "Here I guess since the other house will be empty." "Will you join the X-men or remain separate." Lance said "We go by our own rules and fight our on battles but we will assist the X-men." "That is fine with us so long as you don't cause trouble, and what about you Magneto." "I will be a teacher in your school if you will allow me to be." "We turn our backs to no mutant." replied Xavier. Kurt popped down and said "Zat's just vonderbar are former enemies live with us , Oh Professor I vas vondering can I get a mutant proof lock for mien door?" he smirked then bamfed away. "He will get used to you being here and in tome you may even become friends, Storm please show Erik to a open room in the teachers wing, Jean please show the Brotherhood to their rooms, Todd and Fred will share a room as will Lance and Pietro, Oh and show them around once they put their things in their rooms."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this Chapter it is my first fanfic but I hope to improve with time.

Bellalina2


	2. Home Sweet Home

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: Home Sweet Home

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-----------------------------------------------------

Lance was shocked at the size of he and Pietro's room, it was bigger than both the living room and the kitchen at the Brotherhood house (plus it had nice furniture and a great view.) He heard Pietro gasp as he walked in and smirked at the stunned look on his face. "We should have moved in and long time ago." He said in a way slower voice than usual, "Got that right!" Lance said and jumped on his bed, it was super soft so he knew it was probably one of those fancy new Tempedics, and sighed. "I'm gonna like it here." He thought as he started to sink. Then he pulled himself up to look at the bathroom he saw it had a toilet, tub/shower and a sink there was a small door that was a cupboard for the towels and all the cleaning supplies, "Maybe Toad will take more baths and stop stinking so bad." He thought with a smile. Then he walked from his room to Jean who was waiting in the hall "So let's see the rest of the building." He said. Pietro came out and stood there still looking a little amazed, "Okay, Kurt's room is two doors down on the right and Kitty an Rouges is four past more past that, Spyke's room is across from you, Bobby's room is one down on the left, Scott's is three down on the left an mines five down on the left, and I just showed Toad and Blob to their room which is right next to yours on the right. Most of the main rooms are in the basement and first floor and the bedrooms on the second and third." She said smiling but it looked forced, he didn't blame her for being nervous, after all she was talking to the hottest guy in school (in his opinion.) She led them down stairs and showed them the kitchen Rouge was snacking on an apple and reading Dracula (again) it had a huge fridge and walk-in pantry as well as three stoves and ovens. She tossed them oranges from a bowl on the table when she saw them looking at them hungrily, then she showed them to the dining room where they ate together on Fridays. Then she brought them to the elevator and pushed basement it opened into a high-tech hallway, she then showed them the training rooms and rec-centers then finally they came to a door marked danger room she passed it and said that Kurt was using it, "How do you know?" Lance asked wanting to see the room, "I'm a telepath remember." Instead she showed them to a room marked control center, "This is where me watch and control the simulations she Kurt's doing a basic level 3 tentacle run." Lance watched as Kurt easily dived and flipped over the robot-like arms and sometimes punching or kicking one to destroy it, he looked graceful and at ease, never once getting hit. The simulation ended and the arms disappeared, "Where did they go." Pietro asked as the last of the tentacles faded, "It's not real just solid holograms, and that's the end of the tour hope you had fun." She said leaving. They walked out, as they passed the danger room Kurt came out sweating. Lance poked Pietro and whispered "Let's try the simulation he just did Pietro nodded and as Kurt walked off they snuck into the danger room Lance said loudly "Level 3 Tentacle Run." And suddenly there were tentacles everywhere they swarmed and Lance tried to flip over one like Kurt but didn't go high anoth and smacked into, as they got beat-up Lance yelled abort and the tentacles disappeared dropping them from twenty feet in the air, Lance closed his eyes ready for the pain then suddenly he felt something furry around his wrist and it felt like he was pulled hard, and then it stopped and he felt sick, he realized he wasn't falling and opened his eyes to find Kurt and Pietro sitting next to him outside the danger room. "What happened?" He asked and Kurt said "Congratulations, your first teleportation and you didn't vomit." He said in a falsely cheerful voice, then bamfed away. "Did he just save us?" Lance asked and Pietro nodded turning green.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it, sorry it's so short but at least I got it up soon.

Bellalina2


	3. A New World

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: A New World

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty woke-up at 7:00 smiling, knowing her boyfriend was just six doors down but remembering it was Saturday pretended to be asleep, two minutes later there was a soft bamf and Rogue yelled then left, she felt something get on her bed and pull back her sheets then quickly three things started tickling her, giggling she tried to fight but he over powered her and said still tickling her "Get-up Katzchen!" and she like always said "Never!" they continued to right before she was supposed to surrender but someone came in, Kurt released her and stood then she caught a glimpse of Lance. She blushed, Lance looked angry and Kitty trying to calm him said "I guess nobody told you, we do this every Saturday morning." Then his face becoming emotionless he said "Then why did Rogue scream?" he asked. "Kurt startled her awake." She said glad he had calmed down. "Ok, I'll be back in a minute when your dressed." He left locking the door behind him, Kurt said he was sorry than disappeared. Kitty sighed, she hadn't thought of this, her boyfriend and boy best friend in the same house could be bad.

Kurt sighed, this would be complicated, he couldn't kiss Kitty on the cheek, hug her, do there morning tickle fights, or even sit too close to her. Lance was thankful that he'd saved his life but he probably wouldn't hesitate to punch him. This was gonna suck.

Everyone in the mansion was in the rec-room about to watch Dracula, the Brotherhood hadn't come down so they sent Bobby to get them while they started the movie, Kitty curled up in her usual spot against Kurt on a loveseat, then as Lance came in she remembered the problem this morning and moved to the couch, Lance sat next to her and she leaned on him but it felt wrong, Lance noticed she was tense and thought maybe the movie was too scary but saw she had her eyes open and they weren't even wide, but they were looking Kurt apologetically and wistfully. Kurt moved to the couch and Lance went to get popcorn from the kitchen, when he came back Kitty was asleep on Kurt with a small smile on her face, when Kurt saw him he quickly shook her awake and she tried to sit up but fell down again. And Kitty through half open eyes saw Lance walk away a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

Monday

Kitty woke-up on Monday and was disappointed when Kurt didn't come to tickle her but then she remembered he couldn't and sighed, she got ready for school feeling depressed and alone. She road beside Lance in the X-van with Kurt driving, the school day was uneventful in till lunch. She and the rest of the X-men sat together and she saw Amanda come over, Kurt pulled Amanda aside and started talking to her, Kitty couldn't her what he was saying but from the look on Amanda's face it wasn't good. He came back over and sat down with a sigh while Amanda searched for a seat far from them. "Like, what did you say to make her so upset?" Kitty asked. "I vroke-up vith her." Kurt said in a solemn tone. "Why." "Because zhe vas becoming to clingy and vouldn't stop petting me, it felt like I vas her cat." "I thought you liked to be pet." "Only every vonce in a vhile." He said smiling at her.

That Night

Kurt hung for the chandelier to hyper to sleep, "Vhy, didn't I tell her how I feel, ze real reason I vroke-up vith Amanda" He said thinking out loud, "Vhy is it so hard for me to say 'Ich Liebe Dich' to her, it's just three words." He lay down on his bed and fell asleep, the demons dreams were centered on a certain kitten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I finally can do Kurt's accent right. I have decided my posts are going to be short but I'm going to post a ton, don't be surprised for there to be three or more posts a day. I still need to figure out who to put with Wanda please vote. (No, I'm not some old lady with no life, I'm a young girl who needs a large creative outlet.) Gambit and Pyro will appear in two or three chapters. And yes I know the titles cheesy.

Bellalina2


	4. Soda Machines are Evil

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: Soda Machines are Evil

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah!" Kitty shrieked as Lance finally agreed to go to the mall with her, she dragged him to his jeep and jumped in the passenger seat. Lance grumbling got in the car and started driving.

After two hours of shopping Kitty's stomach grumbled, noticing it was 4:30 she handed the bags of clothes she had just bought to Lance and said "Lets go to the food court." And led Lance, who was carrying six bags, to McDonalds. Deciding it was cheaper to buy sodas from a machine Lance put down the bags and went to the one by the restroom while Kitty who had spotted Kurt, Bobby, Tabitha, and Amara went to say high. The machine wouldn't take his dollar so he had to get quarters from a cashier, then it was out of everything but Sprite, and as Kitty walked over to see what was taking so long the machine jammed causing Lance to scream with rage. Lance, furious at the machine, balled his fists and the food court started to shake. As the ground rocked harder Kurt turn off his hologram and started teleporting people to safety, Kitty phased people out of the junk that was flying everywhere, Amara, Bobby and Tabitha tried to help but they couldn't do much. Lance, still throwing his temper tantrum only stopped when Kurt grabbed him and teleported three times. Lance, barely able to stand vomited and sat on a bench. Kitty ran up to him and yelled "Why the hell did you do that."

"I was just mad, I'm sorry Pretty Kitty." Lance said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to! Sorry I was ever stupid anoth to date you, we're though!" Kitty screamed "How could endanger lives over a soda machine!" Lance said nothing and simply sat there managing to look sick and ashamed at the same time. "Come on." Kitty said picking her shopping bags and walking towards the door and waving for the others to follow her. Hurrying to the van they raced home to tell the Professor what happened.

Later that Night

Kitty lay with Kurt on the couch in the rec-room watching The Suite Life on Deck, all the sudden she started crying. "I can't believe Lance didn't care if he hurt people." She blubbered into Kurt's shoulder as he hugged her. "How can he be so self centered."

"I zhink zat it's because nobody ever really cared about him vhen he vas little, people have loved you your whole life zat's vhy your so sweet." Kurt said then kissed her on the top of the head "Thanks Kurt you always know what to say."

"Danke Katzchen." He said then whispered something like "Ich liebe dich."

The Next Day

When Kitty woke-up her head was on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt was still asleep so she carefully shoke him awake. Kitty heard the door bell ringing and she and Kurt went to answer it. Kitty swung open the door reveling Gambit and Pyro. "Why hello cherie."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know Gambit has an accent but I can't do it so I'm not even going to try. This one's unusually short but the next one will be longer, I promise. And yes Pyro will be crazy and have a strange fear of pineapples. Until the next update bye. (Thanks sayainking90 for the positive review.)

Bellalina2


	5. New Comers

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: New Comers

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt yelled for help and tried to punch Gambit. He easily caught his hand and said "Gambit and Pyro come as friends not to fight."

"But I will burn something if you let me." Pyro said with a child-like smile. "Professor." Kitty yelled with her mind, "Calm down Kitty I can hear you."

"Gambit and Pyro are here."

"I'll have the others come and I'll be down in a minute, in the mean time try to figure out why there here." Kurt froze for a second and then invited them in. Kurt and Kitty shared a loveseat and Gambit sat on the couch, Pyro just stood and kept saying how the furniture looked so beautifully flammable. "Is he always like zhis?" Kurt asked "Yes, sometimes it's worse."

"How so?"

"Once he tried to get in an oven while it was on." Gambit replied calmly. Strom flew to the bottom of the staircase bringing the Professor in his wheelchair with her. The rest of the X-men were arriving as well. Rogue seeing who it was they had been called down for said "Why the hell is swamp rat here at 6am?"

"Gambit has come because he and Pyro wish to join the X-men."

"And Magneto's old hideout is out of flammables, which reminds me can I burn that chair? Please, I won't burn anything else." Pyro said pointing to a chair in the corner. "Fine, but don't scorch the floor." The Professor said. "Yeah!" Pyro said and started burning the chair, the fire never touched the floor and made various shapes like a dragon and a star. "So anyway, what have we got to do to get in?"

"A mind sweep to make sure this isn't a trick." The Professor said, "And Rogue wants to torture you." Rogue frowned "It's rude to read people's minds." She said and stormed away. Pyro laughing like crazy put out the fire on what was left of the chair. "Come with me." The Professor said calmly leading them to Cerbro.

At School Lunch

"I wonder if the Professors, like done with the mind sweeps." Kitty said as she sat down next to Kurt. Jean closed and looked like she was focusing "He's done Gambit and Pyro are clean. Oh, and Rouge look on your pillow when you get home."

"Why."

"It's a surprise." Jean replied with a smirk. "From a smitten swamp rat."

"Like who says smitten anymore." Kitty joked and Kurt laughed.

Back at the Mansion

Pyro, laughing like a manic was burning trees out back. As Mr. McCoy came out he stared at him shocked. "Why do you enjoy doing that?" he asked. "I like the colors and power and heat and awesomeness and smoke and..........." Mr. McCoy cut him off. "I understand, you had better run though."

"Why?"

"Those are Storm's trees." Just that moment Storm walked outside with a watering can. "How dare you!" she yelled and leapt into the air, within seconds it was raining and Storm was throwing lightning bolts at Pyro. Pyro started running and yelling "Please don't hit Matilda it's not her fault, she made the fire but I had it burn the trees." Suddenly he took off his pack and curled in a ball around it "Please spare Matilda, I'm begging you."

"Who is Matilda?" Storm asked. "She's my fire pack please don't hurt her."

"He's insane." Storm said to Beast while she landed. "The Professor went thought his mind, he's not mean or rude just stupid and insane, the only things he's good at are burning things and cooking."

"Well then his punishment is to help me with dinner, I hate having to cook for 100 people by my self."

"In the mean time I'll show him videos Spyke made of everyone so he knows who's who and what they are like." Beast grabbed Pyro arm and dragged him to the war room. He sat him down in a chair and opened a file labeled Profiles. He pulled out a dvd labeled Nightcrawler and Kurt showed up on the screen. He told some things about himself and demonstrated his powers, Pyro just sat there occasionally saying 'ohhh' or 'ahhh'. The same thing happened for Shadowcat, Jean Gray, Cyclops, Professor X, Beast, Storm, Spyke, X-23, Iceman, Magma, and Cannonball's profiles but when they got to Tabitha's (aka Boom Boom) profile he just stared with a dreamy look on his face. After Tabitha's profile ended he said in a child-like tone "She's Pretty, can you play hers again." Pyro watched Tabitha's video seven more times before he get called to help make dinner.

Dinnertime

At dinner all the platters of food where laid-out but Pyro can from the kitchen with a covered dish, he walked up to Tabitha and removed her plate, he placed the dish in front of her took off the top and left. Tabby gasped, in front of her was a plate with all her favorite foods, a note, and a red rose. "Ehhhhh! Read the Note! Read the Note!" Kitty squeaked. Tabby tore open the flame sticker on the letter and read it out loud "Dear Tabby this is Pyro, I loved your video and you seem like I super-awesome fiery girl. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Looks like Tabby has a not-so-secret admirer." Kitty teased. Tabby digging into the pile of fries Pyro gave her said "He seems nice."

"So what are you gonna say?" Kitty asked

"Don't know." Tabby replied as she started on the nachos. "Dat reminds me, Katzchen do you vant to zee that new movie Cloudy Vith a Chance of Meatballs vith me." Kurt asked. "Sure Kurt, What do you think tabby should say to Pyro?"

"He's crazy zay nien."

"Yeah I totally agree he burned a chair and he's dang-" Kurt cut her off with a quick kiss on the mouth then bamfed away, Kitty blushing put hand on her mouth, and stopped talking and just grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't update everyday but I've been busy and my mom grounded me from it. Like I promised this one's longer. The next ones gonna be a ton of fluff about Kurtty and Pyro/Tabitha an possibly some Bobby/Amara. A thanks to my fans (I'm going to make this a series like episodes in a season.) Bye

Bellalina2


	6. Katara!

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: Katara!?!?!

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jean and Kitty please come to the war room." A voice boomed through the minds of all the kids in the dining hall. "Well, we better go."Jean said as she stood. Taking Kitty's hand she pulled her to the war room. "Come in Jean." The Professor said as they reached the door. "I need you two to go recruit a girl named Katara Sawyer in New York, her powers include manipulating and in a damp environment generating water."

"That is like so weird because she has the same name and power as this girl on this show called Avatar the Last Airbender. What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair that she wears braded, blue eyes, and tan skin."

"OMG, she is totally her." Kitty squeaked. "I can't wait to meet her lets go." Kitty dragged Jean to the X-Jet and raced to her seat. "You know she probably won't be like her, after all that's just a cartoon."

"I don't care just go." Kitty said trying to get Jean to hurry.

Katara Sawyers House

"She is totally Katara on that show, she looks like her, acts like her, and has the same power." Kitty though as Katara showed her around her room. "Katara can you show me your powers?" she asked wanting to see waterbending. "Sure." Katara said and set down a bucket filled with water. She made some weird gestures and the water started flying around her. "That is like so cool, all I can do is go through stuff. Hey lets go see what Jean and your parents are doing."

"Yeah I wanted to see some of the holograms of the school." Katara said and led Kitty down stairs. When they reached the bottom they found Jean setting up the projector. "You're here to see the images." Jean stated without looking up. "You're like, getting as bad as the Professor." Kitty said, annoyed Jean had read her mind. Jean blushed and stood the projector up, instantly there was a 3-D image of the schools front lawn hanging in the air. As they flipped though the pictures the Sawyers eyes got bigger and bigger, on some of the pictures of people using their powers they even gasped. "This looks to good to be real." Mrs. Sawyer said as they saw a picture of the rec-room. When the slideshow ended Katara emedeitly started begging to go. When her parents agreed she and Kitty ran upstairs to start packing.

As the X-men jet landed Kurt bamfed to the hanger to see if the new recruit was here. As the three stepped out he pressed his watch but to his surprise it just made a buzzing noise and blacked-out. "OMG she can't see me in my fuzzy form, she'll freak!" But it was too late to escape, she was already walking over. As she spotted him there was a look of surprise but no fear or disgust. "Hey." She said no 'OMG' no 'demon!' nothing insulting or mean or even degrading. He flashed her a thousand watt smile and waved. Kitty ran over and he hugged her over joy to see his best friend (for now.) "So are we still going to the movies this Friday" She asked blushing lightly. "Duh, vhy vould I pass up a date vith mien Katzchen." He said smiling warmly, then he noticed Spyke pretending to gag and vomit, blushing he pulled away from Kitty and turned to the new girl. "Three questions Name, Power, and zhe country your from." he stated calmly shocked she wasn't scared, "Katara, water control, and USA." "Zhat is so veird you have zhe same name, power, and appearance as a cartoon character." He commented freaked-out by her similarity to Katara from Avatar. 'Could cartoons get in the real world?' he thought and tried to find a difference between the cartoon and the person. Katara laughed and said "What do you think I came out of a TV!"

"Well anyway I'll show you to your room." Said Jean leading Katara out of the hanger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry but I can't update as much anymore, mom placed a ban on all things X-men so I have to hide my work. I'll still update every 2-4 days. I know Katara is totally cheesy but I had to add her, I love Avatar: The Last Airbender. Don't worry she won't an exact copy (and no, Aang is staying in the show (I can make no guarantees about Ty Lee (Lookout for Layla! Aka Ty Lee.))) She is going to be a minor character but I had to do a OC. Sorry about the delay. Bye!

Bellalina2

P.S. There's magic in font changes!


	7. To Much FLUFF!

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: To Much FLUFF!

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your date?" Spyke asked Kurt who walked in with Kitty and had goofy grin on his face. "Fine but ve missed part of zhe movie he said and winked at him. "So are ya'll two finally dating?" Rogue asked wearing the silk gloves she found on her pillow a couple days ago. (See chapter 5.) "Rogue it's like, totally rude of you to ask that." Kitty said blushing which Rogue took as a yes. "Speaking of dating has Remy asked you out yet." Kitty said glad to have found a good retort. "Rogue said "Why would he ask me out?"

"Come on, he likes you, he gave you fancy silk gloves."Kitty said. "He has been flirting with you like non-stop and you keep finding roses everywhere you go. He likes you."

"How could he want to like a girl he could never touch." Rogue said and left the room as a tear ran down her cheek. As she walked out Gambit came in and said "What's up with her." In a casual tone but from the look in his eyes you could tell he cared. "It's nothing." Kitty said and kissed Kurt on the cheek before walking up the stairs towards her room.

Next Morning

'What am I going to do, he'll keep asking until I either go out with him or break his heart.' Tabby thought as Pyro walked towards her with a with a rose in his hand and a smile on his face. As he got to her he asked "Want to go to the movies tonight." And handed her the rose. "Sure." She said plastering a smile on her face 'Maybe this won't be too bad.' She thought as Pyro skipped away looking like a child on Christmas morning.

Kurt popped into Kitty's room and strangely Rogue didn't wake-up, he quickly ran across the ceiling and dropped his tail down to tickle Kitty's nose. Suddenly Kitty and Rouge popped out of bed and Kitty grabbed Kurt's tail trying to yank him down. "Das is new!" he said and quickly jumped on kitty's bed Kitty tackled him and with Rouge's help pinned him to the ground where she started to tickle him. "Admit Defeat!"

"Never!" he said and grabbed Kitty's waist with his tail, suddenly they where down stairs in their usual chairs where they always ate breakfast. Kitty realizing they couldn't do the fight here grabbed Kurt's tail as it tried to snake away. She used here powers and they quickly sank though the chairs and floor down to a empty underground hall. As they hit the ground Kitty tryed to jump Kurt hoping catch him off guard. Kurt teleported away forgetting Kitty still was holding on to him tail and in to the Danger Room. They landed in the middle of a 1,000 bot simulation that Wolverine was doing. Quickly realizing his mistake he teleported them back out the door. Then he remembered one teleport can make a person vomit and if it was a quick one knock them out. What would two quick ones do to Kitty? Even with the immunity Kitty was building up it could still hurt her. "Katzchen sind du ok?" he said, so worried he reverted back to German. Kitty didn't move or say anything. "Wir brauchen zu bekommen du zu der medizinische Fluge." He said unable to form a single English word. He carefully picked her up and ran to the medical wing. 'Professor!' he screamed in his mind, 'We need Hank in medical, now!' he thought hoping he hadn't hurt Kitty to bad. As he ran in he saw Hank tying on a apron. "Set her on a bed Kurt." He said starting a heart monitor. Kurt gently set Kitty down and tried to explain what had happened. "I teleported in and of zhe danger room on accident in less zhan 2 zeconds. Vill she be ok?"

"Maybe, she was developing a strong immunity to your teleporting and if you had gone a little slower or she was expecting it she might have been fine. From what I've seen she could probably survive up to or maybe more than seven of your teleports in a row. I'll sent her up with a fluids bag and hook her up to the heart rate monitor. She should wake up tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, this is becoming a soap opera. I had writer block so you're lucky I updated at all. I'll have even more fluff next time and maybe some more Romy (or maybe not! Mwahahahaahhaha!) What Kurt said in German was, 'Kitten are you ok? and 'We need to get you to the medical wing.' I love reviews and hate flamers (except for Pyro, he's just plain awesome. (Cheesy joke alert!)) And yes Kitty will live I just did that to add drama, no way would I kill my favorite character. Good-bye my loyal fans (you have got to be loyal if you've read this far.)

Bellalina2


	8. This is Getting Ridiculously Mushy!

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: This is Getting Ridiculously Mushy!

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kitty woke up on her hospital-style bed she saw Kurt sitting on a chair next to her completely still looking straight at her and not blinking. She waved a hand in front of his face but he didn't respond. "Are you ok Fuzzy?" as she spook Kurt jumped like a person who's asleep does when their alarm goes off. "Vhat?" he said looking around then spotted her "Katzchen!" He yelled and hugged her. "Where you like sleeping with your eyes open, I didn't think that was possible." Kurt acted like he hadn't heard the question and just said "Dank God your awake, you slept for two days."

"What! Like how come I was asleep for two days?"

"I accidentally teleported in und out of zhe Danger Room very fast." Kurt said looking ashamed. "I'm sorry. Dis is all mien fault." He said and tried to teleport away but at the last second Kitty grabbed his wrist and went with him to his room. Once she caught her breath she said "I'm fine or else I would have barfed or been knocked unconscious, if anything that was easier then before."

"You mean by hurting you I helped you?"

"In a weird and like really freaky painful way yes." She said smiling but when he frowned at the word 'painful' she said "It wasn't that bad I barely felt anything."

"I'm sorry." He said again then his face lite-up with his trademark hundred-watt grin and said "I know how to make it up to you!" he said and grabbing her face kissed her (I refuse to go into more details than it was long and passionate. I hate stories where they spend 10 paragraphs on the kiss, that's just sick. If you want that kind of stuff read someone else's story!) When they finished he teleported them back and Hank to check her vitals. When finish he released her saying she was perfectly healthy.

Meanwhile with Rogue

"I didn't really eliminate the others in your head did I." the Professor asked as he watched Rogue weight train "Nope." she said between lifting 50 pounders. "I thought so as I can still not properly read your mind."

"So they'll never be gone."

"Yes but if we can completely control them you may have full access to all their powers and none of their thoughts in your head, and you'll be that much closer to full control."

"Fine how do we do it."

"We bring up every mind and bond it by me making a psychic wall to block it from your mind, leaving only the powers behind and if you need to you can reach behind that wall and get one of their memories."

"When do we start?"

"Next Thursday in my office." he said and left the room 'I hope this lets me touch, or at least gets Kurt's crush on Kitty to stop bothering me.' She thought and sighed starting on the Bowflex.

Tabby sighed and sat down at a table in the courtyard with Amara, Katara, and Layla (Who was technically doing a back bend but she was still there.) "He asked me again." She said talking about how Pyro had just asked her to dinner for the 6th time this week. Layla as she straightened out asked "Like why can't he give-up?"

"Don't know but I'm gonna say yes next time and try to make him hate me during the date."

"But you'll crush his spirit and you know I hate to see a black aura." Layla said pouting. 'Her powers can be so annoying, she can tell what you're feeling and then poke you in the arm and make it lose feeling, literally.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short but I got stuck by inspiration and am starting to work on a new fic as well (Think Kung Fu, singing children, annoying little dragon, and Wolverine.) It is going to be a comedy with a smidge of romance and violence. Hope you read it, love it, and review it (as well as reviewing this.) Told yah I'd add Layla. I'm still going to update just a little bit slower. I know Rogue's been a little OCC but don't bug me about it, I can say and type her accent but I'm not that good with her personality.

Bellalina2


	9. Short Stories

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: Small Stories

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue walked out of the Professors office and sighed. 'All we did today is have it explained again and start picking the hardest personalities. I can't wait to destroy them.'

Tabitha said bye to Pyro and closed the door to her room. Despite what she had thought it had been a great date. Pyro was polite and did whatever she wanted, in the end he even made fireworks for her, and she was starting to really like him. They liked a lot of the same things and he was so nice to her. 'And the best part is I have another date with him tomorrow!' she thought as she got ready for bed.

Remy sigh as he yet again snuck into Rogues room, this time he was putting a dozen white roses on her pillow. Kitty knew he was in there and was guarding the door because she thought that it was "Like, totally romantic and sweet." and that they should "Like totally be together." He was planning on asking her out tonight and taking her to a French restaurant. He carefully set down the roses and a single playing card, the queen of hearts.

Katara sighed as Kurt once again went on a date with Kitty 'I wish he'd notice me.' She thought as she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is insanely short but I had to some of these parts for the story to go smoothly. Don't worry Kurt and Kitty aren't going to separate I love that pairing too much. I have writers block so can somebody tell me how to get rid of it.

Bellalina2


	10. Truth!

X-men Evolution post-season 4 fanfic: Truth!

(I do not claim any of the information in this text, I will try to be as accurate as possible but I cannot guaranty that all the information is correct, this story is a fanfiction and these aren't the opinions or idea's of Marvel comics.)

* * *

Rouge un-locked her door (she had installed a lock when Gambit moved in) and was furious to find more presents on her bed from Gambit.

* * *

Amara walked into the rec-room to find Wanda curled into a ball whimpering surrounded by cracks in the floor and destroyed furniture. "Wanda, What's wrong!"

"..my head...strange thoughts.....feels real.."

"We have to get you to the Professor." Amara yelled stepping back as Wanda made another crack in the floor next to her. 'Professor! Wanda needs help she's having a meltdown.' She screamed in her head. 'Jean and I are coming," he replied calmly "but you have to calm her down.'

'Ok.' Thought Amara as she carefully edged towards Wanda. "Wanda it's ok the Professors coming." She said as calmly as she could. "..leaving...father.....asylum..AHHHHH!" Wanda screamed as the floor collapsed under them. But they didn't fall and instead started floating towards the door where Jean was standing with both hands on her head. Once they reach the hall the Professor rolled up in his wheelchair. "Wanda I'm going to enter your mind and try to help but you have to let me."

Xavier gasped as he entered her mind, there were so many walls and false memories. As carefully as he could he destroyed them and repaired her mind from the whiplash of a wall having failed. After he left he told Jean what he saw telepathically 'She has had half of her memories blocked and replaced so when a single wall fell she had two sets of memories and they didn't make sense so her mind collapsed on it's self. She's had her brain tampered with and the memories blocked were from her time in the asylum and replaced by happy but fake memories of her father.'

'We have to restrain her or she might try to attack him.' Jean thought as she ran down the hall with Wanda who was put to sleep by the Professor as he left her mind so it could finish healing on its own. As they neared the medical bay Jean called for Hank with her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Danger room

"Watch out Kitty!" Kurt yelled as Kitty phased just in time to avoid being hit by a tentacle. "Calm down Kurt, just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to protect me." Katara grimaced at the word dating and nearly got hit by a laser. But Sam noticed the frown and decided to turn it up-side down, literally. Activating his powers he speed towards her and when he was directly over her he reached down and picked her up, as she struggled he started to corkscrew then let go while she was up-side down and dropped her on Jamie making 20 new Jamie's an causing overall confusion among the mutants training. For awhile there was craziness and the accidental creation of even more Jamie's when suddenly there was a large crack from up stairs and a scream.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mom is convinced school is more important than this so she has been watching me 24/7 trying to make sure I behave. I have been writing this at 2 am. I'm trying to update more and I have more OCs and action planned.

Bellalina2


	11. I am Sorry

Im sorry but life has got to complicated for me to countinue this story. I will not lie their is very little chance of me ever finishing this story. I have kept you waiting for 2 months and I am sorry.

Bellalina2 (Good-Bye)


End file.
